Guilty
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Oneshot set between my stories Kiss The Muse and Curse of the Muse. After the events of the week before, Kai has closed himself off from the other ninja, guilty of what he could have done. However, when Nya begs him to get out of the temple with her, he agrees and everything comes spilling out. Luckily Nya is there to remind him not to feel guilty over what never happened.


**Hey everyone! So, I'm still babysitting my niece, and she's sleeping (it's like ten thirty), so I'm taking the time to write now. Updating Curse of the Muse yesterday put me in a Muse series updating mood, but I'm doing this from my phone and don't have access to my file for that (I brought my laptop home this morning thinking I wasn't going to need it anymore. I was wrong.), so I decided to do a Oneshot for in between the two stories. I originally had planned for this to be a bigger part in the story as a whole, but it didn't make sense to put at the end of the first story, and the second one I ended up taking in a different direction. If you haven't caught on from my most recent update of cotm, Kai is going to have a bigger role in the second story, so this is a bit of a fluffy sibling bonding Oneshot that fits in between. It is still Canon with my other two stories in the series. Enjoy!**

"Are you awake Kai?" Nya nudged her brother who was asleep on the couch.

"Mmm," Kai moaned, "what do you want?"

"To do something, come on bro!" Nya shook him until he finally sat up.

"Aren't you supposed to be on house arrest?" Kai yawned, "and don't you know not to wake someone up from a nap?"

"My let's broken, I'm not sick. Besides, it's boring being holed up in here all the time. With Jay being gone to visit his parents this weekend, I really don't have anyone to talk to..." Nya trailed off. Both knew Kai had become distant since the day they'd stopped Melina. It was as if something was eating him up inside and he couldn't muster the courage to talk about it.

"So what do you say?" Nya bounced on the couch.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Fine, I guess a little fresh air wouldn't kill you. What do you want to do?"

"Surprise me. I'm sick of everyone asking what I want just because I'm injured."

"Okay," Kai grinned, "I think I know just the place."

(Time skip)

The two siblings pulled up at a worn down ice cream Shoppe in Jamanickai Village called the Dragon's Nest.

"Wow! We haven't been here in forever! I remember when this place first opened," Nya exclaimed as she threw opened her door and made her way up the gravel path to the sale window.

Kai caught up to her, "yeah. This place has sure seen some better days."

"Kai! Nya!" the lady at the window greeted, "it's been years. I was wondering when you two would come to this end of Ninjago again."

"Ms. Ashley! It's good to see you too!"

"I take it you'll want your usuals?" Ms. Ashley asked. Nya and Kai nodded.

"I can't believe that after all these years you still remember our usuals," Nya said in awe.

Ms. Ashley clicked her tongue, "Naw. A good business owner never forgets her customers usuals, no matter how much time has passed.

"Well even still, I'm blown away."

Ms. Ashley passed two cones, blue moon for Kai and mint chip for Nya, "you kids enjoy now."

Kai and Nya sat down at the old picnic bench they used to share on a nearly weekly basis up until when Garmadon had attacked and taken Nya.

"Well, this truly was a surprise. I figured you'd take us to a movie or something. This is way better!" Nya thanked Kai as they began to eat their ice cream.

"This _is_ way better," Kai agreed, "Besides, when you said you wanted to get out of the temple, I figured why not take you as far away from the temple as possible?"

"You're the best brother ever, you know?"

Kai sighed, "About that, I really haven't been that lately. Ever since, well, you know."

"Kai?" Nya put her hand on her brother's shoulder, "what's going on?"

"I've never been so afraid of myself," tears began to spring up in his eyes, "I wanted to kill them. And I know it was just the spell, but but if I'd done something to anyone of them, if I'd done anything to _you,_ I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"Kai..."

"Forget it, it's stupid," Kai slumped and went back to eating his ice cream.

"No, it's not. After the Overlord used the dark matter on me, I was so scared of how much I could hurt any of you. I was so afraid that I distanced myself from Jay then, only he got more clingy after that whole incident. It basically tore the two of us apart. In fact, if the whole situation had never happened, I never would have become so insecure about making sure we wouldn't be hurt that I would've felt the need to step on that stupid perfect match machine."

"I didn't realize that still affected you..."

"It doesn't," Nya smiled, "but at the time the guilt over what I could've done ruined everything. You didn't hurt anyone Kai, so quit guilting yourself like you did. I don't want you to ruin your relationships too."

"But what if the other-" Kai began to protest.

"The others forgive you Kai. Nobody was themselves that day."

"I guess you're right," Kai shrugged.

Nya grinned, "well of course I am!" She laughed.

Kai studied his sister's expression. She'd grown up over the years and healed too. She'd fixed her failing relationship with Jay and had become proud of herself for who she was. Kai smiled to himself. He'd never admit it, but right now he felt sheer pride for his sister. She was no longer the kid who needed protected, but an adult mature and able to fend for herself.

He watched as Nya stood up and stretched then went to throw their napkins away. He saw someone who had made peace with the past. And deep down he knew that if his baby sister could heal, then over time he would too.

 **So there you have it. I always figured Kai would be affected by what happened on the rooftops a lot, and once Nya figures out what is going on would comfort him. I hope you enjoyed this piece of fluff or whatever you want to call it. Have a great night!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
